Un problème appelé Colin
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Colin a pris une photo de Harry et Drago qui pourrait être compromettante. Coursepoursuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette fic est un délire sans prétention qui m'est passé par la tête lorsque je triais mes photos lol. Lisez et reviewez svp


**Harry Potter - Un problème appelé Colin**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Harry Potter

Résumé : Colin a pris une photo de Harry et Drago, qui pourrait être compromettante. Course-poursuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette fic est un délire sans prétention qui m'est passé par la tête lorsque je triais mes photos. En effet, je me suis décidée, enfin, à classer mes photos qui étaient dans des dossiers par dates. Et je suis tombée sur une photo d'un groupe de crétins (des amis de vacances lol) qui couraient dans un couloir. En réalité ils me poursuivaient lol... mais je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

- Crivey !! avait hurlé le Serpentard, lâchant sa victime. 

Harry se releva. Sans l'intervention du jeune Colin, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Quelle idée aussi, avait-il eu de provoquer Malefoy ! ... Sans l'intervention de Colin ?!

- Colin !! hurla le Griffondor, en partant à sa poursuite.

Il ne fallait pas que Malefoy récupère cette photo ! Il pourrait s'en servir pour le faire chanter, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir des problèmes avec le Serpentard !

¤ ¤ flash back ¤ ¤

Harry avait une fois de plus provoqué le Serpentard, en répondant à ses insultes. Petit à petit, le ton avait monté et il s'était littéralement jeté sur son ennemi pour le frapper... Mais Drago avait vite pris le dessus.

Drago tenait fermement le Griffondor, allongé sous lui. Harry essayait de le repousser par les épaules... Jusqu'à ce qu'un flash lumineux leur fasse tourner la tête. En un instant le Serpentard était debout et partait à la poursuite du jeune photographe.

¤ ¤ fin du flash back ¤ ¤

Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle vit passer le jeune Griffondor, poursuivi par le Serpentard, puis par Harry. Elles regardèrent la scène et ne purent s'empêcher d'aller en parler avec d'autres amies.

¤

Drago poursuivait Colin à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, oubliant toute décence. Il ne fallait pas que cette photo tombe entre de mauvaises mains ! On le verrait alors dans une position humiliante, même s'il avait le dessus ! Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas au combat au corps à corps surtout contre un Griffondor ! Il laisse ses sbires le faire ! Non mais, il ne traîne pas avec Crabbe et Goyle pour leur intelligence tout de même !

¤

Colin se précipita sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame, donna le mot de passe et courut se réfugier dans le dortoir, juste avant que Drago ne l'attrape. Harry failli percuter le Serpentard qui faisait des allers-retours devant le tableau. Ils allaient se battre, quand Drago soupira :

- Va chercher le gamin ! cracha-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis pas à ton service, Malefoy. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est la tour des Griffondors ! Tu dégages !

- Oh, le petit lion veut se battre ?

- Ca suffit, on dirait deux gamins !

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches. Elle regardait les deux garçons qui allaient se battre.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est ENCORE passé ?! reprit-elle.

Un moment de silence suivit. Puis Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

- La photo !

Il poussa la jeune fille et se précipita vers le dortoir où était le petit photographe. Hermione vociféra après le brun mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Drago commença à rire.

- Toi, on t'a rien demandé !

- La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu pollues mon air.

La jeune fille devint rouge de rage et s'apprêtait à frapper le Serpentard quand elle fut poussée par Colin qui sortait en trombe de la Salle Commune des Griffondors, un Harry énervé sur les talons.

- Harry ! Colin ! hurla la jeune fille, partant à leur poursuite.

- Restez là ! hurla le Serpentard, en courant à son tour.

¤

Ron et sa sœur revenaient du parc. Ils avaient profités de la pause pour parler de quidditch. Ils virent passer le petit Crivey en courant, poursuivi pas Harry.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se pa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Le rouquin ne put terminer sa phrase, emporté par l'élan du Survivant. Ginny suivit à son tour, en voyant Hermione courir derrière, poursuivie par Drago. De toute façon elle était bien obligée de suivre, vu que son frère la tenait par le poignet !

¤

Les filles de Serdaigle avaient prévenu toutes leurs amies du comportement des trois garçons. Ainsi, une bonne quinzaine de jeunes filles, quasi-hystériques et droguées aux potins, vit passer le troupeau d'élèves qui courait à travers les couloirs.

- Harry, appela Cho.

Le garçon ne s'arrêta pas, emporté par son élan et son envie de rattraper Colin. Il percuta la jeune fille qui fit un bond en arrière avant de tomber bêtement assise par terre. Les quatorze autres filles se précipitèrent sur elle, sans remarquer Ginny qui tirait la langue à l'« accidentée », sans arrêter de courir.

¤

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs !

Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent net. Rusard se tenait devant eux, le regard mauvais, comme à son habitude. Harry en profita pour attraper discrètement Colin par le bras. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et soupira. Drago s'approcha de l'homme, ignorant le feulement de Miss Teigne.

- Excusez-nous, pouvez-vous faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Rusard regarda Drago dans les yeux, intrigué. Finalement, il céda au Serpentard et s'éloigna, en appelant sa chatte. L'animal suivit, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, cherchant à griffer une jambe ou deux au passage.

- Malefoy ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de nous sauver la mise ? éclata de rire Harry.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard lança un regard noir aux Griffondors. Son visage était agité d'un tic nerveux.

- La photo !

Tous sursautèrent. Colin tremblait. Il jeta la photo, enveloppé dans un parchemin, dans les mains d'Harry qui le retenait, le fit lâcher prise en tirant sur son bras et partit en courant. Il fit quelques pas et voyant qu'il n'était pas suivit, termina le chemin en marchant. Le problème Rusard était toujours là, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse attraper !

¤

- Potter ! siffla le Serpentard.

Harry déglutit. Si jamais il sortait la photo maintenant, il serait à la merci du Serpentard. Drago, pensait à peu près la même chose au même moment. Si jamais Harry sortait la photo, il serait la risée des Griffondors ici présents, qui ne tarderaient pas à répéter la nouvelle.

- Dégagez ! ajouta-t-il a l'intention de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Outrés, les trois Griffondors obéirent sous l'insistance du regard d'Harry qui voulait que l'histoire se termine au plus tôt.

- On va la brûler. proposa le Survivant au Serpentard.

Ce dernier acquiesça, malgré lui. Il ne supportait pas que l'idée vienne du Griffondor.

Les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers le parc, selon l'idée du Serpentard., qui voulait s'éloigner le plus possible des autres élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un recoin.

Drago prononça distinctement une formule et une flamme apparut.

- Maintenant, la photo, souffla Harry, la sortant de son parchemin.

Ils furent choqués en la voyant. C'était pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé ! Aussitôt, les deux adolescents jetèrent l'image au feu, ne se doutant pas que...

¤

Dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, un cri résonna. Il fut prononcé par Hermione, Ginny et Ron :

Quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune Griffondor avait insisté auprès du jeune Crivey pour voir la photo qui posait tant de problèmes. Ron avait épaulé sa soeur, jouant sur son rôle de préfet. Finalement, le jeune garçon avait cédé. Evidemment, il avait d'autres exemplaires de sa photo : il ne pouvait pas laisser perdre cette image unique !

La photo représentait Harry, la cravate a moitié détachée et le teint rouge, repoussant Drago, allongé sur lui. Le Serpentard se rapprochait de plus en plus du Griffondor. Harry fermait les yeux en tournant la tête sur le côté.

¤

Harry, soulagé que cette image soit détruite, rentra dans son dortoir, tranquillement. Il fut accueilli par trois paires d'yeux inquisitrices. Harry, gêné les ignora et se précipita dans son dortoir, pour s'allonger sur son lit et essayer d'oublier cette photo. Heureusement qu'elle était disparue, sinon, on aurait pu penser...

¤

Ron, Ginny et Hermione allèrent se coucher à leur tour, la même idée en tête : « Harry sort avec Drago »

* * *

Moralité : Les photos ne sont pas toujours le reflet de la réalité. 

Moralité 2 : Ne jamais faire confiance à un photographe qui donne facilement un exemplaire de sa photo ! Il a toujours un double quelque part.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini.

Review ?  
Si vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir. Si vous avez pas aimé, dites moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça que je pourrai progresser.

Zejabel-sama, qui retourne à ses fics sur les mangas.


End file.
